Dancer's Body
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: After a conversation with Kitty-turned bad, Lance seeks out Pietro for some company and gets more than he bargined for. LancexPietro.


**A/N: Yes yes I know I should be working on **_**Chaotic Harmony**_** and **_**How Time Flies**_**, but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. My first fic for X-Men Evo, so gimme a break, yea?**

**This started with the phrase "dancer's body", and I just couldn't get it outta my head, so that's the original idea.**

o-o-o-o-o

"Lance, I'm, like, tired of having this conversation with you." Kitty's voice groaned from the other end. Lance sighed.

"Yea I know but—"

"But nothing. It's just, like, whatever. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." With that, the line went dead.

"Damn…" Lance shut his phone and threw it on the bed next to him. He covered his face with his pillow and screamed. Why'd Kitty have to be such a bitch? It seemed to be happening more often these days. The fights. The hanging up on one another. The dates getting cancelled because they were angry at each other. This relationship just wasn't working, but honestly, he had tried.

Kitty was a great girl, and he loved being with her, but she was just too uptight about certain things. Maybe the guys were right… the guys being Pietro, Fred and Todd. Maybe Kitty was just not worth the stress.

There was banging on Lance's wall, and he sighed. Speak of the Devil.

"Yo, Alvers, keep it down man, 'm tryin' to sleep." Todd's sleepy voice came from the other side.

"Can it, Toad…" He mumbled, even though he was pretty sure Todd couldn't hear him. He rolled over on his side and stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. When he again glanced at the clock he groaned. Much to his dismay, only 15 minutes had passed since he had hung up with Kitty. He rolled back onto his stomach.

After at least 10 more minutes of tossing and turning, Lance gave up on trying to sleep, and ventured down the hall towards Pietro's room. For everyone else, it was forbidden to even set foot in the hall, let alone walk down it. He raised a hand to knock, but thought better of it.

Carefully, he opened the door and looked inside, not surprised to see Pietro was still up. The younger man was sitting on his bed in nothing but blue pajama pants reading a book. Another rarity was seeing Pietro with his reading glasses on. He hated wearing them, but sometimes he had no choice.

He looked up from his book, casting a quick glance over the top of his glasses.

"Why are you still awake, Pietro?" Lance asked, shutting the door.

"C'mon man really? You expect me to go to sleep? Do you know me at all?" Pietro's mach-speed voice sounded irritated. Lance had a guess that he had interrupted him at a good part in his book.

"Yea, I do, but it's late." The brunette sunk into a large bean bag chair in the corner of Pietro's room.

Another aggravated sigh. "Christ you sound like my mother." A strange statement, since Pietro didn't know his mom, but Lance ignored it, as he always did. "Besides, you're not one to be talking, Mr. Insomniac." Pietro smirked behind his book.

"I don't have insomnia." Lance snapped, and sunk lower.

Pietro looked over his book again. "Aww, what's the matter? Get in another fight with Kitty-kat? I told you, man, dump the bitch and get yourself a real girl."

Lance sat up straight. "Kitty is a real girl! And she's not a bitch…"

"All the time." Came the smart retort.

Lance growled, realizing it was useless trying to argue with the white-haired boy. Sighing, he watched his friend. In doing so, Lance noticed different things about Pietro that he had never noticed before. Of course, that was understandable since Pietro never sat still long enough for anyone to get a good look at him.

Pietro's brow was creased in slight concentration as he read. His glasses sat almost on the end of his nose, giving him a sort of librarian look, but Lance wouldn't dare say that out loud. Pietro's lips moved as he read the words silently to himself. Lance couldn't imagine the speed at which he was reading, but he got a good idea, seeing as Pietro turned the page every 15 seconds or so. This observation brought Lance's attention to Pietro's room as a whole. His walls were almost bare, but if you looked at the floor, there were piles of books everywhere, which Lance thought was completely appropriate, since he guessed Pietro could make his way through a 300 page book in about 15 minutes or so.

While Lance made his observations, a bizarre thought entered his head. Pietro had a nice body. He was practically showing it off, what with him wearing nothing but those pants, and so low on his hips… Lance shook the thought from his head. Why the hell was he looking at Pietro's hips?

"Something the matter?" Pietro finally spoke. He was looking over the top of his book again. Lance wished he'd stop doing that. It was getting to him, in a way that he'd rather not think about at that moment.

"No, just looking around your room. You have a lot of books. Wouldn't of figured you for the book type." Lance drawled, trying to sound casual, but Pietro knew better. Every so often he had flicked his eyes up, too fast for Lance to see, and glanced at the man sitting across from him. Lance had started to stare before he spoke, and Pietro had held back a laugh when he watched Lance's gaze travel down his body.

Smirking, he shut the book and put it on top of the pile next to his bed, placing his glasses on top of that.

'Time to screw with him…'

He put his hands behind his head and stretched, arching his back dramatically. Lance let his eyes flicker to Pietro's perfect abs, then mentally smacked himself for even looking. Letting out a deep breath, Pietro relaxed further into his pile of pillows behind him, smirking triumphantly at the look of discomfort on Lance's face.

"Yea I know, but hey not everyone is as close to me as you are." Lance's face flushed slightly red. Pietro would kill to hear what he was thinking. "And besides, it's not like I have anything better to do with my time when all you normal people go to bed." He arched an eyebrow.

Lance chuckled dryly. "Nothing wrong with being normal, man." He wouldn't meet Pietro's eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Pietro was dropping all those innuendos on purpose.

"Heh, says you." Pietro snorted and yawned, again stretching, causing his abs and all of the muscles in his side to tighten, which ironically enough caused Lance's pants to tighten slightly. He shifted in his seat, hoping Pietro didn't see anything. Damn what was going on with his body? ! He didn't like men… he wasn't gay… but Pietro…

Pietro lay down on his side, looking very much like a porn model to Lance (DAMMIT!), and looked at Lance again, and for once, he didn't have a single thing to say. He just looked at his friend, and in turn, Lance stared back. The unintentional staring contest went on for at least 2 minutes, both boys just staring, observing, drinking each other in.

Lance could hear his blood pounding in his ears as he got up and slowly moved towards the bed, where Pietro was sprawled. The speed demon's eyes flashed, and he smirked enticingly as Lance sat down on the edge of the bed, mocha eyes boring into his dark blue ones. Breathing hard, Lance lifted a shaky hand to Pietro's face, stopping short.

"I… I'm sorry…" Lance whispered, looking down. Pietro blinked, not understanding.

"What'dya mean? Sorry for what?" Another rarity. Pietro's speech had slowed.

Lance refused to meet his eyes. Unable to restrain himself, Pietro grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Pietro...?"

Pietro's eyes were dilated, and Lance could feel the heat radiating from his skin, and smell the mint in his breath, and he liked it.

He crushed his lips against Pietro's, moving his mouth sloppily with Pietro, finding it hard to keep up. Pietro was a good kisser, there was no doubt about that. Feeling confident, Lance pushed against Pietro, laying him back on the bed, and resting his body between his legs. He tangled his fingers in Pietro's wind-swept hair, surprised at how soft it was.

Pietro let his head fall back on the pillow with a gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me you were such a good kisser?" Lance wheezed out. A dangerous smirk crossed Pietro's flushed face.

"You didn't ask." He said quickly before capturing Lance in another heart-stopping kiss. He wrapped his leg sensually around Lance's waist, pulling him closer, and at the same time tangled his fingers in his brown hair. He arched his body up into the one above his, earning a sharp intake of breath.

He pulled back and ran a finger down Lance's chest. He smiled, showing teeth. "Betcha Kitty never did this good, huh." He challenged.

Lance laughed breathlessly. "Not really. Then again, she probably wasn't as experienced as you."

Pietro laughed, somehow making the sound sexy and beautiful at the same time. "Experienced? Don't be silly. I'm more innocent than I look. Bet you didn't know that either." He raised an eyebrow.

Lance chuckled. "Bullshit, dude." He ran his hand up Pietro's thigh that was currently encircling his waist. "No way you're innocent, and you know how to do all this." Pietro shivered slightly, losing what little bit of control he had, allowing a small sound to escape his throat.

Lance ran his lips across Pietro's jaw before placing a small kiss on his throat. "Care to show me what else you got?"

The signature smirk reattached itself to Pietro's face as he stared Lance's challenge in the face. With a simple raise of his hips, Pietro skillfully rolled Lance onto his back and straddled his waist, kissing him harshly again. Slowly, he began to grind his hips into Lance, feeling Lance's erection come completely to life underneath him.

Lance growled deep in his throat, gripping Pietro's hips, massaging them in time with Pietro's motions. Pietro slid his tongue into Lance's mouth, tasting every inch of him, all the time torturing Lance with his hips. Lance ghosted his fingers under Pietro's shirt, feeling the hot and slightly sweaty skin under his fingertips.

Pietro detached his mouth from Lance, a string of saliva connecting them momentarily. He sat back on his haunches, wiggling slightly at the hardness underneath him, settling for sitting on top of it.

"Christ, Lance, just put it in me, why don't ya." Pietro chuckled.

Lance ran his thumb over the speed demon's hard nipple, causing him to suck in a breath. "Don't tempt me…" He spoke, his voice dangerously soft. Just to prove his point, he lifted his hips slightly, poking Pietro's ass with his clothed length.

Pietro squeaked and grabbed onto Lance's shoulders, eyes wider than before, a cherry splash of color covered most of his face. "I was kidding, bro." He managed to say, obviously turned on by the idea, despite his best efforts to hide it. Lance remained serious.

"I wasn't." He responded, pinching Pietro's nipple gently. The white-haired boy moaned quietly, and then quickly covered his mouth, horrified that he had let that slip.

Lance sat up, sliding Pietro further down onto his lap. "Pietro…" He said softly, taking his hands in his own, holding them. "Don't hide it."

Pietro's eyes softened, as if the ice in his stare melted. He captured Lance in a heated kiss, arching his body into Lance's, almost begging, pleading. Lance continued to explore Pietro's body with light touches and caresses. He pulled back and gently tugged Pietro's shirt over his head.

"Wanna know something?" He asked softly, smiling at the smaller boy in his lap. Pietro's breath was getting ragged, and he could only smile in response as Lance began to cover his chest and stomach with kisses and licks.

"You have a dancer's body." Lance held him close and rolled over so Pietro was underneath him smiling. With a grin, he reached down and grabbed the waist band of the smaller boy's pants.

"Let's see if I can make it dance."

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Bahahaha, the end! R&R as usual please! Your support keeps the plot bunnies fed and the fics coming! :D**


End file.
